


[Podfic] "Hear Me, See Me, Know Me" by imaginary_golux

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Some nights, Maia can't sleep. That doesn't necessarily mean there's anything wrong.
Relationships: Csethiro Ceredin/Maia Drazhar
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "Hear Me, See Me, Know Me" by imaginary_golux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hear Me, See Me, Know Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750957) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yd3CG2jNXId8_rrLpnHq5BVhAfa0pucM) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c8oa6m2rnzl51zs/Hear%20Me%2C%20See%20Me%2C%20Know%20Me--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Hear Me, See Me, Know Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750957)

**Author:** [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison

**Pairings:** Csethiro Ceredin/Maia Drazhar

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Length:** 00:04:24

**Summary:** Some nights, Maia can't sleep. That doesn't necessarily mean there's anything wrong.


End file.
